This invention relates to devices for inserting fastener attachment members into or through articles or the like and is more particularly related to new and improved needle constructions useful in fastener attachment devices.
As used herein the term needle is meant to include tubes or the like constructed in accordance with the description provided herein.
Devices for inserting fastener attachment members as well as the fastener attachment members, barlock members or the like are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,103,666, 3,444,597 and 3,470,834. These devices find utility in the attaching of tags to merchandise, coupling layers of material together and fastening buttons to clothing etc.
In the past as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,666 the needle was merely used for conveying a fastener attachment member to insert it into material and performed no cutting function. Subsequently, the needle shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,834 was developed and did incorporate a knife in the patent which extended outwardly therefrom from the rear thereof. In some of the latter devices constructed as shown in the patent a V-shaped notch was also provided at the rear of the knife. But with this type of device construction the needle was not replaceable, if broken, or if the knife edge wore down after extensive use, once placed into the housing since the casing was sealed together in order to produce an inexpensive device. In addition, the needle would be most difficult to replace in any event since the parts of the device had to be disassembled in order to insert the needle in place.
The use of the above identified needle also suffered from some major disadvantages in comparison with the needles to be described herein in that its use necessitated the construction of special guide slots in the housing to retain the ears in place as well as specially shaped guide slots in the housing to facilitate the entry of the fastener attachment member in front of and in proper alignment with the needle knife edge and slot. Further, the above needle also did not have the rigidity desired to maintain its shape, when inserted into heavy material, because of the manner in which it was supported. The needle when inserted into heavy material tends to bend at the point where the laterial ears are joined to the central portion of the needle, which results in the destruction of the device.
Accordingly, to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages, this invention has provided new and improved needle constructions which can be easily replaced if worn or broken and which avoids the necessity of specially shaped housing mounting structures and housing guides to insure proper location of the fastener attachment member.